Mobile station authentication is commonly performed during call setup to ensure that only valid subscribers are permitted access to a wireless network. To achieve authentication, mobile devices may be required to participate in an authentication protocol with an authentication, authorization and accounting (AAA) server prior to accessing the network, which may introduce significant latencies into session establishment. Indeed, delays attributable to mobile station authentication may significantly reduce quality of service (QoS) for mobile subscribers that are traveling between different network domains, such as a mobile subscriber that is being handed over from a cellular network (e.g., a long term evolution (LTE) network) to a wireless local area network (WLAN), e.g., a Wi-Fi network. Accordingly, techniques for quickly authenticating mobile stations during inter-domain handovers are desired.